Unchained Nights
by ian25rebel
Summary: Custom Night has officially moved into fan territory. This is what happens when no one follows the rules of the game or the realm. A bit of innuendo here and there but nothing implicit
1. Chapter 1

**This is essentially a series of events that occurred when William decides to fuck it in the Ultimate Custom Night. Please note that all of this happens in a non chronological order. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

* * *

Chapter 1: Purgatory's not so bad

William Afton is a human, plain and simple. He may be a murderer with roughly a dozen confirmed kills or more but he is still mortal. The place he ended up in started to dull. In the first 100 times he was terrorized by every animatronic he knew of and others. Even his body was haunting him. Unfortunately whoever made this place for him forget a few things and left the master controls off.

It started around a few nights after he beat what the afterlife called 50/20. It should have been 56/20 or so if he missed anyone but God didn't seem to care. Several animatronics were still after him tonight but they seemed subdued at the moment. He looked around the office and saw Rockstar Freddy in his usual spot. William then called the parrot flying through the room and summoned Rockstar Foxy.

"Yarg, how may I be of service to ye'" A good thing William caught what little aid he had in a good mood. He was meaning to test the waters in the afterlife properly.

"You got any beer? Because I definitely need it." The man asked breaking the rules of the world he found himself in.

The newest incarnation of animatronic foxes blinked stupidly before responding. "Of course, give me a moment to acquire me stash." He then disappeared for a brief moment and returned with a medium sized box filled with alcoholic goodness. The animatronic placed the container on the table next to the figurine of Bonnie. "Take it. It's yours." R. Foxy said before doing his vanishing act once more.

William smiled normally as he sat back in his chair and propped his legs on the table. He held a bottle from the box the flicked the cap off. One sip was all he had before he saw the normal Foxy's legs standing at the door. The man promptly ignored it and drank his beer.

Once again, William saw Foxy rebuilding himself in his office. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. "Foxy, hurry up and finish fixing yourself. I've got rum." The animatronic's body vibrated quickly as his body parts flew into place with a noticeable snap.

Foxy regained his senses in a matter of minutes. "Rum ye say, gimme a dozen of 'em and I'll leave ye alone for the next few nights." The exchange was quick and the robot got a box with 12 bottles in his arms. "Thank ye lad, for a murderer ye are not that bad." William waved him away as he tapped on the remaining bottles he kept.

* * *

William Afton thought that he should get some food. Of course he had to get to the kitchen where Chica and Puppet were. Thankfully he was able to bring the tablet that allowed him to look at the cameras and do other actions, specifically the music. The man wandered into the kitchen and saw Chica making a mess of all the metalware in the room. Looking to the side he saw the Puppet's music box sitting there in the corner.

He made his way to the refrigerator which was actually filled with food. The man didn't see Chica just staring at him as if he was doing the unthinkable, the Puppet was actually peeking out of her box because she sensed the man who shouldn't be moving around let alone be outside the office.

Grabbing what foodstuffs he would eat and snack on for the rest of the night with closed doors, William carefully balanced what he picked and placed it all in a bag. Not hearing the sound of pots and pans, he turned to see Chica just staring at him. More specifically the tablet in his hand. The Puppet hasn't moved from her position but the music box was winding down.

Raising his eyebrow, he asked the animatronic "You want me to change the music now?" The chicken nodded her head. William activated the camera system and change the music while winding up the music box. "I don't care what you do anymore, just go wild and not kill me in process." The man said as he waved the threat against his life with disinterest.

As the murderer walked down the hallway, he saw Baby looking inside the office wondering where the hell Afton is. A few quick taps on the floor alerted the animatronic to him. Before she could attack the man, her target held up his free hand in front of him. "Before you attack me, are you Baby or Elizabeth?"

The animatronic decided to go along and nodded once. "Shouldn't you be going away by now, you already attacked the office." With that the robot walked down the hall and vanished. When Baby left, William sighed in a bit of relief and entered the office. He sat down in his office and activated his tablet.

"This is going to be a short night."

* * *

'This has got to be ridiculous' thought William as he watched the chaos outside of his room through the cameras.

It was another one of the more stressful nights where he was supposed to fight for his life. This time, a lot of animatronics were active and were forgoing their ways of attack. Keyword _was_ , all of the ones that are trying to get him are actually failing to even get close for some reason.

" **You what?!** " Freddy's voice echoed throughout the building seconds after Withered Chica got lodged in the vent. Funtime Foxy was bashing the right door with the two enragement children. Bonnie decided today was a good day to go out and teamed with Ballora on ramming the left door.

"Surprise!" a crazy voice that sounded like a fixed version of Molten Freddy was heard. The sound of a rocket flying then a thud on the door and a girlish scream in that order followed. William looked on the camera in the left hall and saw Funtime Freddy raising his right arm. It was missing a hand and circuits were popping out. "Damn, I could have had 'em!" He said.

"He wasn't here before." William spoke out loud at the newest addition to the number of robots wanting to kill him. A trio of crashes and metallic screams prompted the murderer to look at the right hall. There he saw Baby, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle tangled in a pile of scrap, unable to move out and thereby blocking the hall. They apparently tried to attack simultaneously but failed.

"My eyes!" Nightmare BB said as the flashlight burned his supernatural optics. William then grabbed the surprising short robot and tossed him into the pile outside the right door. The man proceeded to drop back onto his chair and saw a set of jaws slowly closing on him. He merely grabbed the offending mouth with his bare hands and pried the lower back out of Nightmare Chica.

It was about to reach 4am when he felt plastic hands on his arms. "Let's go somewhere more private." Toy Chica said when William clenched on her hands. "Nope, we are doing it here. Unless you don't have genitals." The chicken's sharp frozen smile looked like it could grow bigger.

The doors to the office opened as animatronics poured in to kill the guard. As one they froze as they took in the sight within the office. At the same time, a smell permeated their robotic senses as they all ran out screaming, traumatized by what they saw. No one entered the office for the rest of the night and Toy Chica walked out with a limp in her step.

* * *

 **1.1 Foxy is a pirate. Pirates can usually be bribed.**

 **1.2 William didn't really care because he was hungry.**

 **1.3 Is this how someone is supposed to write crack?**

 **Read, Review and Follow if I'm lucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized last chapter that Withered Chica had a front row seat to William's escapade. Anywho, prepare for more hilarity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preemptive Strike

"Enemy sighted, 6 o'clock!"

"Push forward! Defend the left flank."

"RPG!" 'Boom' "We lost the tank!"

"Dammit!" William smashed his controller onto the desk and proceeded to throw away his headset. Toy Freddy whooped in victory as he chugged down a soft drink. The two of them were of course gaming in the parts and service room. That room was also much bigger than the camera suggested.

"That's the last time I play Call of Duty for a while!" William muttered under his breath.

"Do you want to play another game?" Toy Freddy asked. "Something not as headache inducing."

"Fortnite" the murderer suggested immediately. "No camping, no building and no vehicles unless necessary." The rules were laid down and the challenge was declared.

Toy Freddy's eyes leered at the mention of the rules. His processor cranked up slightly as he thought about the restrictions. A few seconds and he nodded. "May the highest rank win."

Minutes of gameplay later and the two players were among the last 15 survivors. The dome was shrinking fast and RNGesus kept on sending meteors down into the battlefield. Both William and Toy Freddy had great gear from killing other players. The murderer's avatar is currently hiding under a bridge, the shade and water keeping most of him hidden.

Through the scope of a sniper rifle, William watched a small group of players build a ridiculously tall tower. All of them put themselves at the top and started watching for anyone unprotected. The murderer could see Toy Freddy's unmistakable avatar wearing an alien costume hiding in a bush on the far side of the map.

"How do I take out the fucking bastards?" He spoke to himself quietly. The avatar saw the enemies fire upon an unseen player. They were focused on them that they didn't notice the rocket coming from Toy Freddy aiming at the base of the structure. Walls collapse as the support of the tower went boom, making the players fall down.

William got to work fast and sniped them in the air. He got 3 confirmed kills and severely injured the fourth one that they died by fall damage. The sniper then quickly moved to another target fired and killed Toy Freddy's avatar. The murderer heard a loud scream of rage near him but before he could move far, his avatar was killed by a rocket.

The animatronic was about to unleash his rage on the killer but when he heard his victim yell in an outrage it calmed him down somewhat. Toy Freddy still smashed the controller in his anger though.

* * *

Words could not describe the sight Elizabeth (Scrap Baby) witnessed tonight from behind the door. For roughly an hour, her father was drinking with Springtrap and Nightmare. Nightmare doesn't play games that don't involve killing in one way or another. The semi-ruined animatronic thought that she should get some repairs for her optics later.

Adults seem to go crazy under influence was what the girl learned that day. The somewhat transparent being known as Nightmare crossed his legs from where it was sitting, amused and looking very much like the King of the Damned. Springtrap and her father are currently doing a drunken dance.

Lefty joined her and began filming the scenario. The suit that's supposed to trap Puppet watched with a smile. Elizabeth heard the girl's sickly voice speak up to her.

"You could try to talk to your dad now."

Elizabeth shook her head. With how things are she didn't want to interrupt her dad's time. Especially when he is under influence at the moment.

"Woman" William Afton said as he pointed a finger at the wall in a drunken haze. "I want you to fuck me." Everybody in the vicinity laughed. Tonight was a good night.

* * *

Let be known that when the murderer is pissed, he is pissed. After a night of events no one dares to speak of, William Vincent Afton is on a warpath against anyone entering the office. Fortunately for him, whatever was watching the system in charge of his hell forgot to reload animatronic memories so it's all fine when he destroys every bot in range.

The first thing he did that night was putting an axe on Music Man and chopping the goddamn bastard into parts and scrap metal. He then dug the weapon on two out of three enragement childs and completely obliterated the annoying little shits. The next thing he did was go out to the generator room and supercharged it with Elizabeth's shock controller, which turned all the lights and electronics in the building on.

With those things done, he immediately racked his head for any animatronic that annoyed him or will annoy him. He thought of the mediocre melodies and sought out the duct system. With lots of power, he set the entire duct system on fire, effectively burning the animatronics within them alive. Checking his tablet revealed that their beacons are rendered inactive meaning they are dead.

"Is there anyone that I missed?" He said out loud as he looked at a new camera. It showed a room filled with animatronics he destroyed. Putting the tablet down, he came face to face with Dee Dee. His eye twitched as he remembered how he learned about the newest enragement child.

"How unfortunate, how unfortun- ahh!" DD sung before getting interrupted by the murderer grabbing her by the neck. She simulated a gulp with voice box as the man who held her grabbed an axe. The last enragement child shivered as she looked down and saw the salvage room from the tablet left on the table.

The room was later filled with the bodies of DD, all of the nightmare animatronics and rockstar animatronics. William finished unceremoniously dropping them all down the surprisingly large trash chute near what was supposed to be the front doors. With that done, he checked his watch only to find he only an hour passed.

"Guess time doesn't fly when I'm not in danger." The man said at loud to himself as he entered parts and service. "I'm sure Toy Freddy won't mind if I you his game set."

* * *

 **2.1 Gamers unite, why did it have to be Fortnite.**

 **2.2 When your daughter and her best friend ends up watching the father making an ass out of himself.**

 **2.3 Hooray! The annoyances in the game have been killed. Let's celebrate!**

 **Read, review and follow if im lucky**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've made and posted this in under 24 hours. Be happy you have another chapter. Anyway, prepare for another dose of hilarity courtesy of ultimate custom night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

* * *

Chapter 3: Loud and Clear

"Cmon Bonnie!" The murderer yelled into the mic, borrowed from Freddy of course. "Admit it, you're with Foxy because of some pent up frustration. I'm very sure the poor fox is straight."

Foxy himself was laughing within the confines of his cove as he watched Bonnie stalk back and forth in frustration and rage. Maybe the murderer was right. Both of them were usually cooped up with nothing to do until he left. The animatronic howled when the rabbit made an ineffective glare at him.

"Seriously, you'd think that when Foxy leaves you take his place in the cove to relieve yourself. Half the animatronics in the restaurant are disappointed at you. For goodness sake, I expected those actions from the fox himself."

That was what broke the straw on the camel's back. Bonnie stood rigid and then turned to rip the curtains of Pirate's Cove off it's hangers. He let out a mechanical scream of rage as he sprinted down the hall to the office. Foxy sprawled onto the floor outside holding his sides in rusted pain from the laughter. Freddy stood from his position in the hallway as he watched Foxy and palmed his face.

"Damn the man for finding a way to use the PA system with my microphone of all things." Freddy murmured in cold anger. He then heard more screeching behind him followed by a thud. The bear sighed when he didn't see Bonnie come back from the office after failing to get the man. Instead he saw the rabbit in a heap on the ground in a rendition of his withered self with his left forearm ripped off.

William Afton had a little hobby when he was alive and still working at the restaurant. Every time he was guarding on the dayshift, he made sure to screw over at least one employee using the PA system. It still makes him laugh either seeing someone jump or glare at the nearest camera. It also entertained any kids in sight so other than the target, complaints were left alone.

* * *

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica watched the chaos occur in the main dining area. They were using a displeased Puppet's box as a seat while narrating the events in front of them. Chairs and tables were moved aside to create a ring big enough for several animatronics to fit in and have a lot of room to move.

"We have the murderer throw a right hook- damn that was nasty- at Freddy." Toy Bonnie narrated. "The blow must have damaged the bear's jaw because it's looking quite stiff."

"Looks like Freddy is going to settle the score. Toy Chica commented. She winced a second later "Ouch, a full power hammer arm to the chest. That has to hurt for William. I sure hope he'll get better from that."

"Ignoring Chi reminiscing her one night stand, it looks like the murderer has broken several ribs." 'Crack!' "Did- did he just snap a broken bone into place." he murmured with surprise.

"He did" she said with wide eyes. "I thought this was only for dislocation."

"Considering the lengths he was willing to go through before biting the dust, I'm going to say no."

'Crash' 'Boom' "That's gonna leave a mark." Toy Chica looked around. "They're both down."

"You said it." Toy Bonnie raised a fist into the air. "This battle ended in a draw! Let's give it up for the competitors." Cheers and jeers echoed around the makeshift arena as Fazcoins were exchanged.

"Alright people, next up on the list is Scrap Baby and Rockstar Bonnie" With that said, bets were placed in favor of Elizabeth. She is the one with the giant claw so things should be easy for her.

* * *

William Vincent Afton has done a lot of things. He's murdered people, created killer robots and scammed some idiot rich kids a few times but it looks like all of his actions are coming back full force. Tonight was the night that he knew he would not make it out in one piece like before.

The human slid under a table being careful not to disturb the chair legs near him. He crawled forward slowly, headed to the center when he heard music. William held his breath as he saw the dancing shoes of one Ballora spin past his line of sight dragging a soiled pair of undergarments.

When the music stopped, he continued onwards to get to the other end. The man looked at his tablet again and saw that his hunters weren't giving up. He needed to get to the safe zone known as the Performer's Cathedral (Funtime Foxy's place) before they could get him.

Giggles were heard and he felt his leg being grabbed. There was a small tug and William turned his extra pale face to see blue eyes and a surprisingly human face.

"Found you." Baby said with a smile on her face.

William abandoned all pretenses of being sneaky as he screamed and kicked Baby's doll like hand with his free leg. The second his captor let go, he scrambled out of the table to the side, got up and made a mad dash to the cathedral. The volume of his voice alone should have alerted the animatronics and they would swarming him any second now.

In 5 seconds, he got within sight and running distance of the cathedral. He could see a thankfully normal Freddy holding his hand out in an attempt to help him. Mental autopilot was immediately activated as the murderer sprinted to safety.

In 9 seconds, Chica and a converted Bonnie blocked the way. Their bodies shook with jiggle physics as they eyed the killer like a chunk of meat. William merely slid underneath their open, long, luscious legs and promptly ignored his hormones. The man rolled into a upright stance and ran away from the dumbfounded bots.

In 15 seconds, he was about to reach a safe haven when he tripped over a cluster of metal wires. He managed to grab Freddy's paw as he fell. The man felt himself pulled by two forces, one of them was Freddy. William looked behind him and was horrified by what he saw. Mangle looking so much like a human with wires sticking out of her joints that it didn't exactly compute. Also the fact that she was wearing nothing but some panties and a bra, her small chest still existed as it shook for the world.

Animatronics lined up behind her as they got ready to pull. William turned to Freddy who had a solemn look on his face before letting go. The murderer flew backwards towards the mass of females, the shock on his face was evident enough that he yelled something before he was consumed.

"TRAITOR!" His voice echoed throughout the building before his vision went black. William Afton woke up the next night unable to remember what happened from that point on. Only the survivors that stayed in Performer's Cathedral knew the events from that point on. Everything was recorded on the camera system and hidden away. The murderer would find it one day but that would be a long time.

* * *

 **3.1. Chatterboxes of the highest order that both insult and infuriate you are notoriously hard to get a hand on. This one came with titanium doors.**

 **3.2. One of the few ways to relieve stress in the pizzeria. An organized fighter tournament.**

 **3.3. Girls, specifically anime girls. The most terrifying forms of women they can take. They will take your dignity, masculinity, pride, everything that makes you male and crush it to dust in front of you as they convert you.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Say hello to another chapter. This time around, we have 4 snippets. Also pls note that I will refer to Scrap Baby as Elizabeth from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I down own FNAF**

* * *

Chapter 4: WTF

"This cannot be real." William Afton spoke in his shocked state. Most of the animatronics that were with him nodded their heads in agreement. The reason was that they found a lot of things that were hidden away in one of the many hidden chambers of purgatory and they found the diamond in the rough.

It sat there on a pedestal, with a light shining down on it. Around it was the darkness and piles of discarded objects and materials. It only made the find so much more valuable. If you listen closely, you could hear angels singing and the handunit speak in a loop.

" **Exotic Butters** ".

For a moment, everyone stood transfixed at the bowl of foreign dairy products wrapped in ribbons. Reason and sanity wore away as the desire to have the butter overwhelmed all their senses. For everyone involved, their minds exploded as they smelled the goodness of the ingredients in front of them.

No one knew who threw the first punch, only it became a fight to get the bowl first. The brawl for butter began in its earnest. Blows were flying as the fight turned into a opaque ball of dust with an animatronic getting out every now and then only to get pulled back in. The sounds of metal screaming, voices yelling and things breaking took everyone's attention away from the holy grail.

William was conveniently out of the fight and was crouching low, slowly getting closer to his prize without anyone noticing yet. A few more steps and he basked in the radiance of the bowl, in the process knocking over a glass bottle. It didn't alert the robots behind him but the next step which broke the bottle did.

The fighting behind him immediately stopped. The animatronics froze at someone getting close to their Holy Grail without them noticing. And it was the murderer nonetheless. He locked eye contact with the robots and then bolted for it.

The movement snapped them out of it as the animatronics began chasing after the man. William Afton dashed quickly through the halls with screeching robots on his heels and got himself inside the office. He pressed a button he installed and every door, vent and duct closed shut. No way in, no way out.

He could here the bangs on every possible entrance to his room and slumped on his seat, relaxed. Without any animatronics bugging him, he could enjoy his well earned prize. William began unwrapping the ribbon on the basket when he heard the telltale sounds of cymbals behind him. The killer cursed as he set the basket down on the desk and turned around.

"Fuck me." He said as he fought Music Man tooth and nail for the Holy Grail.

* * *

All three freddles spawned on the desk in the office. They stopped trying to form Nightmare Freddy when they noticed the night guard sleeping. His head rested over his arms as he leaned onto the table. Light snores could be heard if you listen closely.

As one, the Freddles looked at each other and nodded. They scrambled out of the office in search of the parts they need for their plan. One went to the Parts, Service and Entertainment room. Another checked the supply closet. The last went and stole Puppet's music box who wasn't active.

An hour later, they managed to set up their latest scheme. William Afton won't know what hit him. They laughed to themselves once again as they set his alarm to before 6 am.

 **The Night Afterwards**

William Vincent Afton screamed in fury as he held a giant metal, serrated claw the length of his arm and chased the Freddles around the building. The little demons cackled madly as they dashed around, avoiding the weapon aimed at them. Nightmare Freddy stood in the corner with a hand over his face.

Nightmare Fredbear looked at Elizabeth who was coincidentally missing her signature claw. They were both seated at a table near the kitchen, away from the chaos. The duo watched as the Freddles flip chairs, tables and other objects just to impede the man behind them.

"Why aren't you taking your arm back?" He asked.

Elizabeth placed her working arm on the table. "Daddy needs it." She said as she clenched her fist. "Those obnoxious little scraps attached rockets to my legs. I couldn't go anywhere without crashing into something."

Suddenly, the door to the Kitchen blew of it's hinges as the Puppet floated into the room. She had an angry visage on her mask as she began to chase the Freddles alongside William. Some of the animatronics who were active and in the room began laughing as the tiny demons escaped their pursuers, cackling all the while.

"Still." Scrap Baby mused as she watched the ever growing carnage in the dining area. "It's was impressive to fake a Fredbear jumpscare with nothing more than his suit, rope and Puppet's sound system to scare my father."

* * *

Freddy shook his head in exasperation as he observed the guilty party. The pizzeria was a mess with so much collateral that purgatory itself made an outside section within the void just to reduce damage. Every animatronic that was outside now stood in this area in the greyed out parking lot.

"And pray tell who was it that started this mess? Come up front so I can send you to Old Man Consequence with a lighter punishment." He asked the crowd of bots in front of him. The bear expected someone like Foxy, the Freddles or Funtime Freddy to fess up but they didn't. What he didn't expect was Lefty of all people to go up front.

A few checkles were heard until Freddy sighed. "Why did you do start a paintball fight and change everyone's color schemes?" The bear himself looked like a goddamn panda bear that he could still hear someone laughing.

"Because he told me to." Lefty's sickly voice said, gesturing to the murderer. William was off to the side and managed to stumble while standing in place.

His eyes widened. "Oh hell no! Just because I suggested it doesn't mean you should do it."

The robot had a smug grin despite having an inactive eye and giggled. The other animatronics shifted in their places and looked around warily. Freddy restrained a hiss when he turned around to face the restaurant.

' **Boom!** '

Just in time to see several windows get splattered with paint from the inside. Even the door got the same treatment and was blocked by paint, allowing no one to see the inside of the building.

William sighed and walked towards the doors causing Lefty to fidget slightly. Elizabeth noticed and bumped her arm on her friend.

"Why are you worried?" she asked.

The blue painted colored bear thought that the endless void around them was interesting and looked the other way. Coincidentally when William opened the door, a tidal wave of paint burst from the entrance and flooded outside. Elizabeth looked at a sheepish looking bear for a second before she and the other animatronics were dunked in paint.

* * *

Rockstar Freddy activated and spoke his usual speech to the night guard. Thankfully, the man wasn't there or he would have died via laughter. The animatronic's voice box went through his line.

"Please deposit 5 condoms." It took a while before what he said registered and he began sputtering profanities. Behind the door, a camera was discreetly viewing the event

"Please deposit 5 hot chicks." he tried to speak but every time he did, a word that isn't coin popped in. The bear did not hear the snickers coming from outside.

"Please deposit 5 porn mags." That killed it. The culprit of Rockstar Freddy's malfunction began making his recording live. Everything the bear is saying is hilarious.

"...Please deposit 5 carcasses. 5 gallons of lube. 5 hearts of maidens. 5 decks of cards. You are attempting to trick Freddy." The animatronic kept repeating his broken speech with different words each time before his head blew off with a bang.

* * *

 **4.1 Exotic Butters. The Holy Grail in FNAF.**

 **4.2 No one disturbs a known killer's precious sleep**

 **4.3 Lefty was honestly bored so she made things colorful.**

 **4.4 And that, is how you get easy crack.**


End file.
